Maria's Revival
This is where Maria gets revived, as a hedgehog. Characters Heroes Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Crystal the Raccoon Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog Threetails the Fox Minor Cosmo the Seedrian Villains Dr. Eggman Querrell the Chameleon Minor Talba Plot Synopsis When the Space Colony ARK was supposedly a long time ago, nobody knew that Maria's data was in the machines, which was keeping track of the whole place, and gave a pathway for her to return. However, Eggman and Querrell want to blow up the ARK, to hurt Shadow's feelings greatly(one of the strongest of the group) and think he won't be able to fight. Will Maria be revived, or will she be lost to cyberspace? Chapter 1-Eggman and Querrell Meet Again In Querrells base... Querrell: Since then I haven't had a clue what to do. It is just not fair, how they always beat me. Talba: Hm. We weren't gonan be able to burn the seed anyway. Querrell: Alright, you're grounded. Talba: What, why?(lands) Querrell: You attracted attention last time. Next plan I'm involved in, you stay HERE. Understand? Talba: Ok, ok, I can still fly right? Querrell: (facepalm)When I meant grounded, I meant stay in this base only... you can still fly. Talba: Ok, fine. Well see ya. Then the sensors went off. Querrell: Who is that? Then the cameras showed Eggman entering the base. Querrell: Eggman... he survived too. Talba: Well, yeah, my guess is, you two are gonna plan something so I'm gone. Querrell: Don't escape, this is a rule. Talba: I know. Anyway, see ya. (flies off) Querrell: Fine. Now turn these sensors off, he's fine. Eggamn then reached his room a few minutes after. Eggman: Querrell. Querrell: Yes? If it's about before, then I'm sorry.. Eggman: I got over before, it's about time we moved on. Now, I was thinking of something. I've tried it in the past but was foiled. Querrell: By the dark blue one? Eggman: Yes, from that insolent hedgehog, but also from this giant lizard. I was planning, we could do that plan again, not attract our attention either. Querrell: Oh, the incident from the Space Colony ARK? I was a teenager then. Eggman: Ah. Well, I want to recreate that, only blow the ARK up, not the Earth. Querrell: What's this plan exactly? Eggman: See, I only thought up of it now. Here's an idea, we plan to blow it up with our enemies on there! Querrell: But won't we die on there as well? Eggman: Hey, I'll use a teleporter for two of us to escape. Me, and you. Querrell: Ok, that sounds cool. Eggman: Then there'll be NO ONE TO STOP US! Querrell: So, this ARK place, what does it take to blow up? Eggman: Oh, just some things. Querrell: Tell me. So they got to work. Chapter 2-Shadow's Down Where Shadow was, he was a bit down. It was because of Maria(despite how little he knew about her compared to before he fell from the ARK) Shadow: What happened, exactly? The ARK, too... Sonic then ran past. Sonic: What's up, Shadow? Shadow: Not much. Just worrying about something. Sonic: Wow, that's not usually like you. You're always just usually grumpy. Shadow: SHUT UP. Don't make me angry. Sonic: Fine, whatever. Sonic then ran off. On his side... Sonic: Shadow seems to be acting weird. I heard him say something about the ARK. (looks up) What else could that place have anything to do with anything now? Hmm, might wanna talk to Tails. On Tails' end... Tails: Hey, Cosmo, come take a look at this. Cosmo: Yes? Tails: It seems the ARK still has life data in it. But I don't know what. Cosmo: The ARK? Tails: Oh, I forgot, you don't know. It was a long time ago, and Shadow was there. He wanted to stop Sonic, but Sonic and Shadow then put the ARK in orbit around the planet instead of crashing into it. Cosmo: I think I heard a story about Shadow's past with the ARK from Cream, before I was a seed. When the rest of you all were still shocked. Tails: Yes. We thought we shut everything down, but the life data is still there, and I think we might want to get it out. Sonic then knocked on the door. Tails: Oh? Who's that?(answers the door) Oh hi, Sonic. Sonic: Tails, I just noticed Shadow acting weirder than usual. Tails: He's always down, don't worry. Sonic: This time it seemed different. He said something about the ARK. Tails; My computer detected life data up in that thing. Which means, it seems as if someone is trapped in the machines. Sonic: Really? Tails: Take a look. Sonic and Tails then took a look at the screen, and saw that there was. Sonic: So, we need that to come here? Tails: Yes, and try to bring back whoever's in there, but it's locked. I'm only allowed to look at it, but not do anything to it. Shadow then bust open the door. Tails: Shadow, you could've knocked. Shadow: Hey, little fluffball, you know anything about the ARK? I've been increasingly worried about it recently. Sonic: Well, you could've told us before. Just look at the screen. Shadow: Life data. Ok, then, nothing interesting then. Bye. He then left. Tails: There's a door I'll have to fix. Sonic: See how he's acting weird? Tails: Yes. Oh? A message... Sonic: What is it? Tails: A message from... Eggman?! Sonic: He always comes back, doesn't he? Tails: Lemme read this. (reading) Dear Sonic and Tails. I hope you get this message because I want to say something. I've given up on being an evil genius and is just going to live in the Space Colony ARK for the rest of my life so you won't be able to get to me. Sonic, please understand I'm turning over a new leaf here. Maybe come visit me? Your's truly, Eggman. Sonic: That's not gonna work. Last time he said he gave up doing evil, I was fluffy and ran like a dog that moved like it had huge boots on or something. Tails: Heh, yeah right. He also said that he's going to the ARK. Let's go and beat him up! Sonic: Yeah. Cosmo: I'll stay here. I wish you both luck. So they ran out. On Shadows end... he then saw Threetails. Shadow: Maybe I could get her to help. Hey, Threetails. Threetails: Huh, Shadow? Shadow: I've been kind of down lately, how about we find out what's happening with our enemies? Threetails: Sure! All I'm gonna say to them next time I see them is "Come at me, bros!" Shadow and Threetails then ran off. Chapter 3-Finding the Lovers at Querrell's Base Sonic and Tails had headed off to where Eggman was... at Querrells base. Tails: Whoa, this again? Sonic: So, we're in this same place as before. Why is that? Tails: The last traces of Eggman were seen here. He must have been planning something with Querrell. Sonic: Yeah, so, how would they get to the ARK? Then two machines were seen heading up into the sky. Tails: There they are! Sonic: They're too high up. Tails: They must have something in here. If we could get in. Sonic: Remember, night time. Tails: Kind of a stupid idea. Then Crystal seemed to pop out of nowhere. Crystal: It's open, you can come in. He made it solid this time, but still invisible. Come on. Tails: Okay. Sonic: Doesn't seem too bad. Then Amy came running. Amy: SOONIIC!!!! Crystal: (thoughts) Wow, take it easy, nutso. Sonic: Uh, Amy, please get off, you're choking me. Amy: Sorry, Sonic. Im just so happy to see you here! Tails: What are you two doing here? Crystal: I was spying on Querrell. Then she just tagged along with me. Amy: I was helping with the Eggman part of it. Crystal: Something about the ARK, or whatever its called. Tails: I detected life data up there, so I was planning to go up there. Amy: Also, there's someone else here too. Two people, actually. Sonic: Who else made it here? Crystal: The Knucklehead. Also the bat that Threetails hates. Tails: Knuckles and Rouge? Amy: Yes. Sonic: They're probably after Eggman as well. Tails: I suggest we get up there before Eggman does anything bad to the planet again. Amy: Yes. Then Knuckles saw them. Knuckles: You looking for the ARK? They left a teleporter over there. Sonic: Well, how's it going, Knuckles? Knuckles: No time for that, Sonic. Eggman and the chameleon were planning something nasty before. Let's go. As they were going to the teleporter, they saw Rouge infiltrating the base, and had two gems. Amy: You are never gonna give that up, are you? Rouge: What? I only found two. Sonic: Save her for later, we have to go. Rouge: Hey, wait, I'm coming along too! So then the heroes made it up to the ARK. Shadow and Threetails saw Sonic and Tails and had followed them. Chapter 4-Knowing the True Plan After the enemies made it up to the ARK, they started devising a plan. Eggman: So once they all make it up here, we set the timer for 40 minutes. Querrell: Why? Eggman: By the time we've made it to the teleporter, about 35 mintues will have passed. We need to get out of here. Querrell: And leave the others saddned by this? HA HA, this is cool. Eggman: So, once they're close, we drop this and run. Okay? Querrell: Okay. Eggman: So now, we wait. When the heroes made it on... Sonic: It's been a while since I saw this place. I mean, last time really, it was with Shadow and me racing each other. Before that, it was when he was mourning about his past. You know the reason before that. Tails: I was there, of course I'd know. Amy: So, what are you guys here for? Sonic: To stop Eggman and get the life data thats in this place out. Tails: I found it before he came. Someone is trapped in these machines and we don't know who. Crystal: Enough chin wagging, let's find the two doucheheads first. Sonic: Of course. they all ran off Knuckles: I'll be ready for a fight. (begins to run off, but stops) Rouge: Where are you going? Knuckles: Off to join the group. Rouge: They can wander aimlessly. You take this while I search for remaining gems. (gives him an enemy searcher then she leaves) Knuckles: Yeah thanks, they're already gone!(runs off) When Shadow and Threetails came... Shadow: I found out they have Maria in this thing, waiting to come out. Thanks to the grey one. Threetails: Shadow, do you still like me? Shadow: Yes. Like the jacket by the way. Threetails: Heh, well(blushes) Thanks... With Sonic and Tails... Sonic: So, we should get somewhere soon enough. Tails: Well, there is this room, with the life data... Sonic: So, what you found is in here? Tails: Yes, I just need to download the data to my machine so we can release it at home. Sonic: That'll hurt the little one, right? Tails: Whoever it is, they aren't gonna get hurt. Shadow: Good. Tails: Shadow?! Sonic: What are you doing here? Shadow: Came here because Maria is. Sonic: Wow, so she's stuck in a machine. Tails: Kinda like Cosmo, she was stuck in a seed. Shadow: Although I'd rather save her for later compared to what the guys are doing here. Sonic: What are they doing here? On Crystal and Amy's side... Crystal: Look, they're in there. Amy: What could they be up to? Eggman and Querrell seemed to turn around, noting if they were there or not. Eggman: We know you're there! Querrell: Come out. Crystal: Fine, but what do you want? Eggman: Tell Sonic it's too late, because we're outta here! Querrell: See ya! They then ran off. Amy: What's that? Crystal: It looks like a timer... Amy: Timer for... what? Crystal and Amy then looked at each other for a second. Crystal: For a big explosion. Amy: We have to stop this! Crystal: It's easy to get lost in here though, who knows where the others are. Amy: Don't worry, I'll find Sonic. Crystal: I'll watch it. Amy: Okay, then, you keep an eye on it!(she ran off) So then the girls watched it. Chapter 5-Saving Maria With Sonic and Tails... Sonic: So, what's going on here then? Tails: I'll bring her back when we get home. But then all the data decreased from Tails' machine, back into the ARK. Tails: Oh, I get it. It's protected. Shadow: Oh, that's wonderful. Sonic: Yeah, bad. Btw, Threetails, nice jacket. Threetails: Thanks, Sonic. Tails: It looks cool! Threetails: Okay, thanks, Tails.... Then Amy ran in, panting. Sonic: Amy, please, what's wrong? Being separated from me or something? Amy: No, not this time, Sonic. There's a bomb that's gonna detonate and we need to get rid of it! Tails: What? Let me see. (looks) There's 5 stations still on power. Let's shut them down so nothing bad happens while I get to it and get rid of it. Sonic: What will the 5 stations do? Tails: It'll save us from doing anything else stupid, like destroying Maria. She's all over this place. Sonic: Sure. Tails: Sonic and Amy, you can take one station, Shadow and Threetails can take the station in here, and I don't know about me. Amy: You can tell Crystal to get one of the stations when you find the bomb. Tails: Sure. So, that leaves two stations. Sonic: I'll probably find some later. Tails: Okay. Let's save ourselves. Chapter 6-Looking For Stations They then split up. Meanwhile, with Knuckles... who had found a station... Knuckles: Huh? Well, what is this? Looks like a power station. Heh, if there's something on, then it must be turned off, right? (presses power button to turn it off) I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Meanwhile, with Rouge... who had also found a station... Rouge: Looks like some sort of power station. Might wanna turn it off to save it heat. (presses power button, and notices a small jewel) Well that's pretty, might wanna keep it. On Sonic and Amy's side... Sonic: Why am I paired up with you again? Amy: Because we're supposed to be together. Besides, you're gonna need my help. Sonic: No, you stay here, and I'll go. (dashes off) Amy: Oh, Sonic... Sonic then found the station. Sonic: Pfft, she needs my help. Not with pressing a button. Then the third station had shut down. With Shadow and Threetails... Shadow: I'm doing this for her. Threetails: Shadow, will we be okay? Shadow: Of course, Threetails. Now, let's press this switch. Then the fourth station had shut down. With Tails... who had found the bomb and Crystal... Tails: Hey, Crystal. Crystal: Hi, just watching this thing. We have 20 minutes and counting. Tails: The guys must've wanted this place to blow up with us inside to kill us all. I'll defuse it. Crystal: Hey, it looks like this is on. This other machine. Tails: Another station! Crystal, shut it off, we need to save whoever's in there(thoughts) Not gonna tell her... Crystal: Okay then. (presses power button) Tails: Okay, we're ready. Now, I'm just gonna do this... Then Tails did defuse the bomb. Tails: ALRIGHT! Crystal: You did it? Tails: Yes. Now, onto the other piece of stuff we've gotta do. Chapter 7-Reviving Maria After everyone came in to see Maria for the first time(yes, even for Shadow), Tails started the machine up. Tails: This machine, along with the stuff I brought, can bring her back. This'll make Shadow happy. Shadow: Yes. A bit. Sonic: Alright, so, why don't you start? Tails: Ready, everyone? Everyone except Tails: Yes. Tails: Okay, then.(pushes button) Then the machine worked in a similar way as when Cosmo came back. But then it began to malfunction. Sonic: What's happening? Shadow: Is she alright? Tails: I don't get it either. Then Maria came to be real, but as a hedgehog. Tails: Well, I guess her species changed. Maria: Ugh, what happened? All I remember was numbers. Shadow: Maria! Maria: Huh? Shadow! They then hugged. Threetails: (thoughts) Yay... but does Shadow still like me, if she's back now? Maria: Well, what happened then? Shadow: Sorry, Maria, but, stuff happened. Maria: Well, I'm like you now? Heh, no worries though, I'm still the same. Rouge: Now I'm gonna ask a question. Which one do you like more, Shadow? The fox, or the hedgehog? Maria: You fell in love while I was gone? Shadow: Yes, and you're just a friend. But you're a very good friend. BUT, the one I really do love is Threetails. Threetails: Really, Shadow? Rouge: Well, I'm outta here. See ya. (walks off towards teleporter) Amy: It's nice to see Shadow happy. Crystal: Yes, same with Threetails. Knuckles: I'm gonna say something random here, but, nice jacket Threetails. Threetails: Everyone's been saying that... but thanks Knuckles.... Tails: Well, everyone, how about we head on home? Everyone except Tails: Yeah! So Threetails and Shadow were very happy, Maria was brought back, and everyone was in peace. THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Revival Arc